


Good Grooming

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Severus have a date. What could possibly go wrong? Written for alienor77310's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Grooming

She frowned and the mirror frowned back.

"Touch up a bit right there, dear," the mirror advised. 

She obeyed and smiled as the mirror smiled back.

"Perfect," it encouraged. 

Lacy bra and knickers, stockings, heels.

"Hermione!" Severus called from the other side of the door. "We're going to be late!"

Finally, the crowning glory – months of diet and exercise – eschewing the treacle tart and now her reward:

 _The_ dress.

* * *

Through the door, a torrent of cursing flowed ending with,

"Miserable, no-good nargle-loving, perambulating rat catcher!"

From the sitting room, Severus grinned: orange kneazle fur was particularly immune to cleansing spells, especially on black.

* * *

 **AN** Not mine, no money.


End file.
